Naruto Next Generation Drabbles
by PrincessMahina1
Summary: a series of drabbles centering around my NNG characters :


" Maa , Maa Ritsuki-kun ,you've grown so hansomely since i last saw you " Sakura said as she patted his cheek . he merely blushed at the compliment . " Arigato...Sakura-sama" . The young red haired man bowed in respect and felt a hand on his shoulder . " Now Ritsuki-kun , no need to be so formal with me . You are family after all , nee ? " . Sakura tilted her head in a manner that oddly reminded him of someone .  
"Aa"  
Sakura rolled her eyes " There goes that infamous one syllable word that all Uchiha men seem to know " she thought ot herself as she lead Ritsuki to her formal living room . He had just arived from a year long mission and had been eager to see his girlfriend again . But as a captain he had to drop off the and discuss the mission report with the Hokage . Who just so happened to be his girlfriends father . Thus he had to see her a day later than anticipated . Lost in his htoughts he did not here Sakura calling out his name .  
" Ritsuki-kun ? " the cheery woman called out to him , breaking his train of thought . " Gomen . What is it ? " Ritsuki asked . She held out a picture and said once again " ...Take a look " .  
There infront of him was a picture of his orange haired girlfriend ...pregnant . He stared at the picture intently and gritted hit teeth . How much had he missed in the past year ? He smiled at the exression on Minako's face . As cheery as ever even when pregnant . He gave the picture back to Sakura and asked " ... May i see them ? " . The elder woman laughed " of course you can Ritsuki, just let me see if she is awake . That baby just loves to keep her mother awake all night ,kami knows if she got any sleep " . She patted his knee and made her way up the stairs to fetch her daughter . That left Ritsuki to think in private . " What does the baby look like , i wonder ... ? Is it mored like me or more like her , or a little bit of both ? is it a boy or a girl ? " . So many thoughts were going through his head it was becoming overwhelming . He sighed and rubbed at his temples . Soon after he could hear the faint footsteps of Sakura and Minako ascending the stairs . Minako couldnt contain her excitement and rushed down the stairs hugging her long time boyfriend in the process . " Ritsuki-kun ! I missed you so much " she cried as she hugged him for dear life . Ritsuki smiled and hugged her closer to him , resting his chin on her head . "... i missed you , babe " he whispered into her hair . The young woman stood on her tip-toes and kissed Ritsuki on the cheek , a welcome home gift . " How did the mission go " she asked as they sat down on the loveseat in the living room . " You know that's classified information , Mina ". He mockingly added the nickname , knowing full well that she hated it . She lightly punched him on the hsoulder and said " Don't call me that , Suki-kun " . He pouted and rubbed his arm where she hit him and she laughed . Ritsuki looked aorund the room and saw no sign of the one he was looking for . " Where did your mother go ?" he asked Minako . She in turn smiled " She went to get our ...daughter " . She blushed at the mention of "our " . Ritsuki suddenyl felt all nostalgic " Our ...daughter , huh ?" as he said that he laid back on the couch , closing his eyes . Minako laid her head on his shoulder and said "She's so much like you , Ritsuki " . He smiled at that thought . He couldnt wait to meet her .  
"... Minako ?" he turned to face her and she gave him her full attention .  
" Yes , Ritsuki ?"  
" Why didnt you tll me you were pregnant ?" . that was one question that had been burning a hole in the back of his mind . The kunoichi thought about it for a few moments and sighed "... i didnt tell you because ... i was afraid ." . she rested her hands on her knees , gripping onto her red dress . Ritsuki grasped her chin , gently forcing her to look him in the eyes . " Afraid of what ? "  
She held onto the hand that was under her chin and said "i was afraid that you would think that just because im pregnant with your child ... that you would feel obligated to marry me out of honor , and not out of love . ". Tears started streaming down her face but she dare not wipe them away .Instead Ritsuki kissed her forehead and pulled her into an embrace , rubbing her back soothingly . He buried his face in her hair and said "... i dont care about my family's honor , Minako . You know i would marry you out of love , because i do love you ". she smiled at his confession and hugged him closer to her and said " Good . Because i want our daughter to have both of her parents in her life " . He chuckled and said " i cant wait to see our beautiful baby girl " . 


End file.
